race_department_simulation_careerfandomcom-20200214-history
Jimmy Laad
Jimmy Laad (born 6 January) is a British racing driver who first competed in the 1988 season of the Race Department Simulation Career season. Laad originally signed up with the Larrousse team, but after they pulled out due to financial reasons, the Arrows-Megatron team took both Laad and his team-mate for the year at Larrousse. For 1988, Laad signed a season long deal with Sponsor type B. Laad's team-mate for the first year was Manolis Sig. You can find Jimmy Laad on this wiki here. Career Laad's career started well, with two good qualifying session followed by strong races, finishing on the podium in his debut race in Brazil. After finishing fourth in San Marino, things were looking good, until a crash by Luis Pérez-Sala during qualifying for the Monaco Grand Prix disrupted Laad's flying lap, putting him near the back. A bad race yielded only a 13th placed finish. A wet Hermanos Rodrigues circuit caught Laad out as he spun off during the grand prix to record his first DNF of the year. Another bad qualification and race occurred in Canada, as Laad finished in 14th Place. It started to look good for Laad after qualifying 4th in Detroit, but the race was derailed as he was punted off the circuit by an over-defensive Rami Saidy, leaving Laad's Arrows buried in the tyre wall. At the French Grand Prix, Laad managed to convert a 3rd place on the grid into a 5th place finish, his third points finish of the season. Despite a disastrous qualifying session that put him last on the grid, Laad produced a spirited drive at his home Grand Prix at Silverstone to score a point in 6th place. Moving on to the German Grand Prix, 4th place in qualifying led to Laad's second podium of the season, as he finished 3rd, whilst his team-mate Sig won the race. Jimmy's return to form carried on at the Hungarian Grand Prix as he qualified 5th, much to his sponsors delight, but suspension failure while running 2nd led to a retirement. Laad made a lightning start from 4th on the grid at the Belgian Grand Prix to lead at the end of the Kemmel straight. He didn't look back as he carried on to record his first win. After qualifying 15th, being bounced into the gravel at the Parabolica on lap 1 and slowly rejoining after another trip through the gravel on lap 24, no-one was more surprised than Jimmy that he managed to finish on the podium in 3rd place at the Italian Grand Prix at Monza. A 10th place finish from Omer Said meant that he scored no points, as Laad reduced the gap to 3 points at the top of the Championship. He qualified second for the Portuguese Grand Prix and took the lead at the start. He stayed there for the whole race until a loose wheel with 7 laps to go forced him into retirement. After a tense finish, Laad finished second in the championship, a result shred by his team in the constructors. Statistics Complete Formula 1 results (key) (Races in bold indicate pole position) (Races in italics indicate fastest lap) Category:Drivers Category:RD Users